Erik's Domain
by Catherine Morland
Summary: Summery: Christine, Raoul, and Charles return to the Opera House on Charles’s 12th birthday, but Christine KNOWS that Erik still lurks beneath it. Chapter 7 updated! Hooray!
1. Chapter One

Summery: Christine, Raoul, and Charles return to the Opera House on  
Charles's 12th birthday, but Christine KNOWS that Erik still lurks beneath  
it.  
The day of Charles's 12th birthday was one I'll never forget.  
I noticed as soon as Charles and Raoul came down to breakfast that  
something was wrong. Charles' eyes were read and puffy, but he sat down as  
though he didn't have a care in the world. I didn't buy his excuse of  
riding too long in the wind yesterday. He might be a veracious liar – he IS  
Erik's son, after all – but he's mine too, and I know him too well.  
As Charles swallowed those little fish he likes so much, I noticed Raoul  
gazing at him fondly. I knew Raoul had always suspected that Charles was  
Erik's son. Like Erik, he had a great weakness for Opera, and that's where  
he and Raoul were going today. Charles had begged until Raoul gave in. I  
sighed with relief at not having to go, and relive memories that belonged  
in the past. I knew Erik still lurked beneath the Opera House. I didn't  
want to set foot in his domain, and I knew that there would be no getting  
away with it. He would know as soon as I walked across the threshold. I  
thought I was safe now, until Charles suddenly rounded on me.  
"Mother, you're going too, aren't you?"  
"Well, ... um, I-," I stammered, backing away, "Well, don't you think your  
father would be...uh, a better person to bring you?"  
Raoul smiled amusedly at me over Charles' head.  
"Well,..." Charles said reluctantly, "I don't know..." Suddenly his eyes  
brightened. "But, Mother, you used to work there! I'm sure you know your  
way around better than Father does! And Father would come too, of course."  
Charles looked proud of his compromise, but I didn't have the heart to say  
No.  
"Your father knows the way just as well..." I faltered, as Raoul smiled  
humorously. I sighed, knowing I had lost the argument.  
"All right, I'll go!" I said, putting up my hands, "But we're not going  
gallivanting off at everything you want to do or see!"  
Charles leapt up and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Mother!"  
After Charles had left, Raoul turned, wrapping his arms around me, trying  
to comfort me.  
"Don't worry," he whispered soothingly in my ear, "It's not like he's still  
alive. We're safe now!"  
I shivered anyway, but it wasn't from fright. It was from nerves.  
***  
"Mother, look!" Charles yelled, pointing at the colossal structure that was  
the Paris Opera House. "It's enormous!"  
I smiled at the thought of the man who built it, as Raoul put his arm  
around my waist. I looked uneasily around as he did this, wondering if  
there were eyes watching our every move. Charles knew about Erik...we had  
told him an 'abridged' version though. It had been several years since we'd  
mentioned it...I didn't think he still knew.  
We walked into the Opera House, as Charles raced back and forth, marveling  
at the sights ahead of him, then coming back at out command not to run any  
further ahead. It was all so familiar! It had been almost 13 years since I  
had last been here. Charles was eager to go ahead and find our box, so I  
told him it was all right. I instructed him to take a right at the next  
corner, and he raced off. As we watched him round the pillar at the corner,  
we heard a squeal and a thud. Abandoning dignity, Raoul and I raced forward  
to see what was going on. To my surprise, there was Charles and Meg,  
rubbing their heads from their apparent collision.  
As soon as she saw me, Meg squealed again in delight and raced forward to  
hug me, nearly knocking over Raoul.  
"Christine, is it really you??!!" she shrieked.  
"Yes, it's me." I said, uneasily realizing that if Erik hadn't known we  
were here yet, he definitely would now. I held her out at arm length.  
"Goodness, you've grown!"  
She giggled like the girl I knew and surveyed me quickly. "I may have  
grown, but, Christine, it seems like you've grown more beautiful! Is that  
possible?"  
We laughed, and were soon chattering on while Raoul and Charles shook their  
heads in disbelief.  
"Well, Meg, how are you doing?" I asked her, when we had pressed all the  
latest gossip from each other.  
"I'm fine, but, did you hear?" She lowered her voice at this, sneaking  
glances behind her as if scared someone was listening in, "I'm the new box  
keeper, after Mother retired when those idiot managers were bothering her,  
and the ghost is back!"  
She straightened up, nodding emphatically. "We thought he was good and  
gone, but –," she shrugged, "he's still here, scaring the ballerinas, and  
appearing in Masquerade balls."  
I was a little dumbfounded. Since we'd arrived, I'd been trying to convince  
myself that he was dead, he must be dead! Surely I had been wrong! 13 years  
is a long time for someone who isn't exactly in the prime of his life! I  
tried to remain as casual as I could though. "Has he dropped anymore  
chandeliers?" I joked.  
She made a quick laugh, but cut it off abruptly, as though still afraid of  
being heard. "Anyway, I just thought you'd like to know." She said, "Here,  
I'll show you to your box." 


	2. Chapter Two

Christine turned back to Meg, a puzzled frown on her face.  
"Box Five?"  
"Yeah," Charles piped up from where he was standing behind Raoul, "You said  
I could choose which box I wanted."  
Meg smiled, "And it's available, since the Opera Ghost isn't around  
anymore."  
Christine sent her a thanking glance.  
"Well, are we going in, or what?" Charles asked, ever the impatient one.  
Meg led them into the box, pointing out the programs in the small box at  
the front. She waited until they were situated comfortingly, smiled, told  
them to enjoy the show, and left. A few minutes after she was gone,  
Christine felt a chilling presence, and she self-consciously realized that  
Erik had joined them for this performance.  
After a little while, the chill got worse. By the middle of Act One,  
Christine was actually shivering. Raoul hadn't seemed to notice anything  
peculiar, but Charles was looking over his shoulder uneasily once in a  
while. Christine put a hand on his leg, and he stiffened slightly, then  
started to relax.  
Christine knew she couldn't relax. Who knew if Erik was there, behind the  
velvet curtains that surrounded the box, or in the 'marble' pillar that  
stood so closely to Christine's side that she could have reached out a hand  
and touched it with the tip of her finger. Suddenly aware of how close this  
column was to her, she tensed.  
A few minutes more and it seemed that she heard a soft breathing a few feet  
behind her. It got closer, and closer, until Christine thought she might go  
mad with this sound seemingly located so near, and yet, so far. She felt  
she could swing out a hand behind her, and she would hit the source of the  
sound. Which was why she was left completely bewildered when the sound  
abruptly stopped. She paid no attention to the singing going on on the  
stage down below her. She just strained to hear that sound. Then the  
horrific noise was back, located right behind her left her. She willed  
herself to stay still, but couldn't bear it, and turned abruptly around,  
hoping to catch the source of the abominable sound. It stopped again, and  
Christine was left to stare into the darkness of Box Five, straining to see  
through the gloom.  
"Am I going mad?" Christine said softly into the shadowed box. As she  
slowly turned back around, it started again.  
Christine managed to hastily whisper an excuse to Raoul before she leapt up  
out of her seat and left the box as quickly as possible, both running from  
and in pursuit of that horrible sound. She had no doubt that it was Erik.  
Christine soon got to an intersection, hesitating on which way to go. Her  
mind told her to go one way, and her feet the other. Before she knew it,  
she was standing in front of her old dressing room. 


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N – I know...this is about every cliche in the book. Please forgive me!!!)  
  
Christine now knew what she had to do. She cautiously put her hand on the doorknob. And turned. And, to her surprise, the door opened smoothly with a small click. 

Christine moved slowly into the room, closing the door behind her. She took her time looking around. It was obvious that it had not been used since Christine left. She suddenly realized that she had no idea how to operate the mirror. When she asked Erik one time, he had laughed, and said something about a counter-point and how the mirror moved on its hinges. 

Christine frowned. 'Do mirrors have hinges?' she had thought. She had mentally logged it away, anyway. She figured that must mean you had to push a button to get it to move at least. 

Almost frantically, now, Christine scrabbled at the wall, curiosity turning to desperation. When nothing gave after she combed the entire wall, not knowing what she was looking for, but understanding that if she found it, she would know. 

She turned to the next wall. And the next. No luck. All there was left was the mirror that occupied the entire fourth wall. She turned to face it, and, taking a deep breath, began to look. There was nothing unusual or different about the appearance of this mirror. She would have laughed at the irony, if she weren't so miserable. 

Putting her hands over her face, she almost sobbed. In a sudden fit of desperate anger, she lashed out at the wall, then sank to the floor, leaning her head against the mirror. After a few minutes, Christine noticed that the mirror was moving. 

Scooting back and staring at it incredulously, she realized that she was right. The wall and the mirror had actually lifted up from the floor – there was a small gap between them. 

As Christine watched, the mirror started to shift and turn. Sheer relief flooded over her, but she suddenly realized that it was stupid to go down to Erik's house – what would she say? 

"Hello, Erik. I know it's been 13 years since I last saw you, and I'm obviously married to Raoul, so it might not be a good thing approaching you, since I doubt you've gotten over that. Oh, and I also have a kid...well, he's actually our kid...oops, I don't think I should have said that. Anyway, I was just wondering how you were doing. Well...goodbye then." 

Christine almost laughed. At a loss for what else to do, and wanting to stall for time, she inspected the place on the wall that she had punched. It was just another of the many repeated designs on the wallpaper throughout the room. 

As she looked closer, she noticed a small speck about the size of a pea on the corner of the design. It was a slightly darker color that the rest; It was so unnoticeable that you couldn't see it unless you were looking very closely. 

Christine looked despairingly at the mirror that would allow her to access the gateway to her wildest dreams. She finally made up her mind. She pushed the speck again, waiting for the mirror to fully close. 

"Forgive me, Erik." She whispered softly. As she exited the room, she knew what she had to do. She had to come back to speak to Erik. She had to talk to him one last time. She had to tell him that she loved him.  
  
T.B.C... 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I'm working on chapter five though, and will put that up ASAP. I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
In response to my reviews:

Chapter 1: LadyWillow – Of course it's going to be E/C! What else would I write?

And Thank you BlueBeauty, Phantom Aria, and Raikune for reviewing! :P

Chapter 2: Thank you VERY MUCH, Ladywillow, Bluebeauty, Phantom Aria, Raikune, and AngelCeleste85 for reviewing!!

Chapter 3: Thank you for reviewing, LadyWillow!!! I'll try and see to that snogging as soon as I can. ;)  
  
Christine hurried out of the house, stepping on new-fallen leaves. The crunching sounds matched the speed of her heart. She was nervous about Raoul. He would certainly confront her if – when she returned.

She stepped onto a busy street, trying to hail a carriage. Suddenly she sank down to the bench at the corner, fighting off tears. She felt so small and alone without Erik there. She remembered the night at the Bois. She had been absolutely terrified, and Erik had helped her. He could have looked at her in disgust and left her there with Raoul...and God only knows how drunk Raoul had been. They had never talked about it.

Christine shivered. She had been sitting there five minutes when a man stepped up next to her.

"Allow me," he said smoothly. Christine smiled gratefully up at him, then her smile turned to a perturbed one. It was the Persian...

"Are you going to the Opera as well?" Christine finally asked.

He looked down at her for a minute, finally settling for a : "Yes"

He quickly and effortlessly beckoned a carriage forth, and held out his hand to help Christine in.

Finally, Christine spoke. "How is he?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Fine." The Persian answered shortly, quickly glancing away from Christine.

They sat the rest of the way in silence.

When they finally reached the Opera, Christine stepped out of the carriage, awed as always by the grandeur of the building. She turned to thank him again, but the Persian had already blended into the crowd. She shrugged, and walked into the building, immediately heading for her dressing room. Christine soon stood before the open mirror, taking deep breaths. Finally, she stepped across the threshold.  
  
Nadir  
  
Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Why did she have to come back? Erik has tried for the last 13 years to forget her, and now she's going to come back and pull down the wall he has constructed against his heart and soul, barring himself from any more pain. He's better off without her, I've told him, time and time again. Damn her!

Please review!!! I won't update this time until I get 20 reviews!!! BWAHAHAHAA!! :P

And thank you to all my reviewers! You make my day haappeee!!! Cause your my SUUUNNSHIINE!!! :):)

You must review with enthusiasm to satisfy an author's insatiable vanity. ;)

Luv ya'll!! :)


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I know, this is waay too short to really seriously be a chapter. But, I was just struck by wanting to write more, and...as a rule, my nature is to write very short chapters with lots of intensity and cliffhangers. It takes me forever to figure out where to stop, because in something like this, I want to stop way earlier at the first cliffhanger I write, and yadda yadda yadda. And I know this doesn't give much information, but I promise the next one will be longer. It has to be. :P It's gonna be Erik and Christine's reunion. ;)

Disclaimer: The only things I own are:

Erik

Christine

Nadir

Charles

Erik's house

The Opera House

The Carriage

The horses that drew the carriage

The Punjab Lasso (which unfortunately isn't in this story...:()

Etc.

The only thing in this whole story that I don't own...is Raoul. I don't want him. You can have him.

Reviews: Thank you so much LadyWillow for reviewing!! You make my day haappyy!!

Thanks to BlackRoseGirl for reviewing too. I'm sorry I had to make Nadir say 'damn' a lot. And sorry Nadir has to be kind of hostile toward Christine in this one. It's all because he's concerned for his friend...doesn't that give you warm fuzzies? :P He'll get better about Christine, I promise. :)  
  
Christine sat at the edge of the lake, cold, and miserable. She had no idea what to do now.

Shivering, she wrapped her cloak around herself and considered screaming until he came out. It wouldn't do any good.

The boat was on this side of the lake, and why would Erik swim all the way across just to rescue her? He wouldn't. He was probably wasting away while she wasted time.

Why would he have any reason to love her, anymore, anyway? He had every right to loathe her.

She suddenly heard a noise from behind, and whipped her head around.

The Persian was standing there, looking at her with...pity?

"Madame-," he started.

"Please, call me Christine," she cut him off.

"Christine...don't you think...you had better leave him alone now? You've caused him enough pain, and...I don't know if he could bear it if you came back into his life." He looked at her sadly.

"Monsieur, I – I-,"

"Please," he put a hand on her arm, "Call me Nadir,"

"Nadir," she hesitated, "Can't you see? I have to do this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just walked away right now...I know...of all the pain he's suffered because of me, but...I have to see him, Nadir." She looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed. "Very well, Christine, but perhaps I should go first and tell him of your arrival."

"Please," she looked at him sadly. "Please." She repeated

"All right, Christine, come with me," he said finally. They both stepped gingerly into the boat, and when Christine was firmly seated, Nadir began to row the boat across the lake.

They both arrived on the other side unharmed, but Christine was feeling a twinge of terror down in her gut, and it intensified when Nadir opened the door of the house on the lake, and walked boldly into Erik's Domain.

Christine peeked into the house, afraid of what she might find. It was not different from the last time she had been here...13 years ago.

Nadir stood in the middle of the room.

"Erik?" he called, "Visitor here to see you."

A/N **evil grin** How's that for a cliffhanger?


	6. Chapter Six

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. E/C REUNIONS ARE VERY HARD TO WRITE. AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO HAVE CHRISTINE JUST 'FALL INTO ERIK'S ARMS', I'M AFRAID IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY. SOOO...BECAUSE MY MENTAL CAPACITY WOULD HAVE HAD AN EXTREME OVERDOSE IF I TRIED TO WRITE IT ALL AT ONCE, I'M BREAKING IT UP INTO 'MANAGABLE CHUNKS'. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME, EVERYONE!! I LOVE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS (AND IDEAS...HINTHINT).  
  
Christine felt the urge to cover her eyes. What would she see? What would happen? He could be dying for all she knew, and if he saw her again, it might be just the thing to knock him off the edge.

She inched forward, following Nadir.

"Erik?" Nadir called, "Are you here, Erik?"

"Nadir?"

Christine could hear Erik's voice from the other room,

"What do you mean, a visitor? It couldn't possibly –"

Erik stopped short. "Hello, Christine."

Christine took a step forward, "Hello, Erik."

Nadir coughed. "I'll just leave you two alone, then..."

He backed out of the room.

Erik and Christine didn't even notice.

"Erik –"Christine started.

He put a hand to her lips.

"I don't want to hear it," he said quietly.

Christine sighed. "Are we to sit in silence, then, for the rest of our days? I have things to tell you, and I imagine you have things to tell me, and it can't be good to keep these things bottled up inside us forever!"

"Than sit," Erik gestured, "And explain."

She sat down.

Erik sat down as well.

"Erik..." she took a deep breath, "This may come as a shock to you..."

"I think I can handle it," he said smoothly.

"Charsnotrowson," she said hurridly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to speak more intelligibly, Christine, if you expect me to understand you."

"Charlsnotraoson."

"Say that again?"

Christine took a deep breath. "CHARLES...IS...NOT...RAOUL'S...SON!" She said loudly.

Then she bit her lip.

"What?!"

"CHARLES IS NOT –"

"I heard you, I heard you."

He sat back in the chair and put a hand to his face.

"Erik..."

"I'm fine, my dear," he said, "It's just somewhat of a shock to find that I...have a son!"

"Yes, Erik." Christine said softly, "You have a son."

My Domain

Well...didya like it? Didya hate it?? I LOVE reviews!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Erik's Domain

Chapter 7

A/N: Can you believe it? It's been, what, a month since I've updated? Everyone who has been waiting for this story, all hail my friend, Jenni. (Laura Johnson). She was the one who nagged me into writing it, and also gave me LOTS of ideas. She also came up with the 'Raoul jumps off a bridge' idea, although it was my idea he jump off the Paris Opera House. All hail Jenni!!

Where did we leave off?

"Erik..." she took a deep breath, "This may come as a shock to you..."

"I think I can handle it," he said smoothly.

"Charsnotrowson," she said hurridly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to speak more intelligibly, Christine, if you expect me to understand you."

"Charlsnotraoson."

"Say that again?"

Christine took a deep breath. "CHARLES...IS...NOT...RAOUL'S...SON!" She said loudly.

Then she bit her lip.

"What?!"

"CHARLES IS NOT –"

"I heard you, I heard you."

He sat back in the chair and put a hand to his face.

"Erik..."

"I'm fine, my dear," he said, "It's just somewhat of a shock to find that I...have a son!"

"Yes, Erik." Christine said softly, "You have a son."

XoOxXoOx

That was just a little memory jogger for those of you who haven't read it since I last updated...in over a month!!

Now to the current story!!:

"I have a son!" Erik exclaimed. "A son! Me! A son!"

He seemed about to pick up Christine and twirl her around, but stopped himself.

"Where is he? Who is he? How old is he?" he asked eagerly. Suddenly he hesitated. "He doesn't...doesn't look like me, does he?" he asked anxiously.

"He's very handsome." Christine assured him, "Just like you."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked tremulously.

"He looks like you. He is as handsome as you are inside." Christine said.

"How is he? Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's at home, with Raoul." She stated, "They're having dinner. He's fine, Erik. In perfect health."

"How old is he?"

"He's...13 now." Christine said, after a moments thought. "It seems like only yesterday he was a baby." She smiled at the thought.

"I want you to tell me all about him." Erik said. "Everything."

"I've got a better idea," Christine said, eyes shining, "How would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him?" Erik whispered, reaching out as if to touch Christine's hand, but he drew back.

Frustrated, Christine grabbed Erik's hand, pretending to ignore the tremor that went through him. "Yes, Erik. Isn't it natural for fathers to meet their sons?"

"What about Raoul?" he asked quietly.

"Don't worry about Raoul, I'll handle him." she replied.

Erik finally stood up, breaking the contact with Christine, and prompting from her a sigh. "You would really bring him so I could meet him?"

"Yes, Erik!" Christine said, frustrated. "I will bring your son, here, to the Paris Opera House, where you can meet him."

After a pause, Erik finally said, "Where and when?"

XoOxXoOx

Walking in the door to the dining room, Christine circled around the table to where Raoul was sitting, and gave him a 'hello' peck.

"Charles was just talking about wanting to go back to the Opera House and look around a bit," Raoul said, offering Christine a piece of bread. She politely declined it, and asked to see Raoul privately, for a few minutes.

Curiously confused, he set down the napkin that covered his lap, lest he get any food on his precious suit, and followed her out of the room. Charles continued to pick at his food. He was never very interested in eating, which Christine figured must have come from his father.

Turning her attention back to Raoul, who stood with a puzzled expression on his face, she quietly informed him that Erik was still alive.

"What?" Raoul asked in a fierce whisper. He was as aware as Christine was that Charles could easily listen in on their conversation if he felt like it. He had hearing like a cat.

"You heard me," Christine replied.

"So, this was your little expedition, today, was it?" Raoul hissed, "You told me you were going shopping!"

"I was." Christine said, displaying the small bag she still held in her hand. "I bought a book."

"You were gone for three hours, and all you got was a book?" Raoul was now turning red. "How long were you with Erik?"

"2 and ½ hours." She replied with shrugging indifference.

"Christine, we've been married for 13 years! And now you decide to go back on your sacred vows?" he demanded.

"Raoul, I fear you're jumping too far to conclusions. I only went for a nice chat, to see how he was, and to inform him that Charles was really his son."

Raoul was speechless for about 4 minutes, gaping like a fish. Finally he straightened up.

"You mean to tell me, that you have had an affair?" he gasped, "Christine, I thought we meant something to one another! How can you have done this to me?"

"I never did it to you, Raoul. Charles was conceived before we even got married. I did it for love. Don't you love Charles?" Christine asked him.

"I would love him more if he was actually my son!" Raoul shouted furiously.

Christine was furious. "Don't you dare insult him that way! You raised him, and you loved him! He was as much your son as mine!"

"Well, now my son has been taken away from me!" Raoul yelled. "Everything I love has been taken from me, by ERIK!" he uttered the last word with a hiss.

Christine turned away from him, sniffing. He was instantly sorry, and went forward to put his arms around her, comfort her, and kiss and make up, as they always did after a fight. But this time, as soon as he laid his hand on her shoulder, she whirled around and put up her arms, her eyes flashing. "Don't touch me." She warned.

Raoul felt helpless. Erik had taken everything away from him, his wife, his son.

"There's no reason left to live." Raoul said to himself, sadly.

Christine looked at him pityingly. Raoul felt the roles were switched. Christine had once loved him, and pityed Erik. Now she loved Erik, and pityed Raoul.

"Christine, I feel there is no reason left to live." He announced solemnly. "I will end our love for good the same place it was declared. I am going to jump off the Opera's roof."

And with that, he quitted the room, Christine looking after him and suppressing the need to laugh. In some ways, he could be so immature! She wasn't going to worry about him now. She knew him, Raoul could really be a wimp sometimes, and he would never really jump off the roof. She doubted he would even make it to the Opera House, before turning back around to beg Christine's forgiveness.

Leaving the room, she went back to Charles, who was still picking at the food on his plate. He averted his eyes, and she knew he had heard every word.

"Who is my real father?" he asked quietly.

Christine got herself a cup of tea before answering.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Charles slowly looked up, and nodded.

My Domain

Love it? Hate it? Again, thank you Jenni! [bows] Who was the inspiration for this chapter, and probably several more to come. Please, thank her if you've been waiting forever for this chapter.

Reviewers:

LadyArika: Thanks for the nice review! Sorry that I took so long to post!

Laura Johnson: THANK YOU JENNI!! Now you have to update YOUR stories...bwahahahahaaa! And I wanna brownie!! [pouts]

Sharonarnotdon: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked it!

More coming soon!! [eerie music plays]


End file.
